The field of the present invention relates to the process of processing poultry meat.
The processing of poultry, where the bones and the skin are removed, has been in demand as interest in healthy and dietetic consumption continually increases. The manner in which the process is conducted has commanded particular attention. In addition to the increasing government standards of safety, market pressure has increased the need for an automated processing system.
One problem that the automated boning and skinning of poultry may encounter is concerned with the quarter legs, specifically the differences in the shape of the raw meat separated from the thighbone and the tibia bone. Thusly, the continued expansion of the boning and skinning industry may be facilitated by an improved, efficient, and cost-effective automated process.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for processing poultry. The apparatus includes a rotatable cutter with a passageway that results in the separation of the poultry meat from the bones.
In a first separate aspect of the present invention, the apparatus includes the rotatable cutter with the passageway being in communication with a source of vacuum. The passageway is within knife elements of the cutter that are arranged in a circle concentrically about the axis of rotation of the cutter to draw legs into the rotating cutter. The knife elements may be flexibly supported to follow the contour of the bone and accommodate variation in part size.
In a second separate aspect of the present invention, the apparatus includes the rotatable cutter, the passageway and a blade positioned before the cutting edges of the knife elements. The plane of this blade is substantially aligned with the axis of rotation of the rotatable cutter to slice the meat longitudinally along the bones. This blade may be circular, rotatable and spring biased toward the axis of the rotatable cutter. Further, this blade when rotatable may include traction wheels rotatably mounted with and to either side of the rotatable circular blade such that the circular blade extends radially from between the traction wheels.
In a third separate aspect of the present invention, the apparatus includes the rotatable cutter about the passageway and a spreading surface that includes a wall extending to a point before the cutting edges of the knife elements to one side of the rotatable cutter. In addition, a ridge extends from the wall to the rotatable cutter and a discharge surface extends from the rotatable cutter to lay the meat down flat.
In a fourth separate aspect of the present invention, the apparatus includes the rotatable cutter, the passageway therethrough and a skinning device behind the cutting edges of the knife elements. The skinning device includes a hollow wheel with a porous cylindrical surface. Within the hollow wheel, there is a vacuum manifold and a compressed air manifold. A skinning knife is adjacent and spaced from the cylindrical surface of the hollow wheel and the vacuum manifold.
In a fifth separate aspect of the present invention, the apparatus includes the rotatable cutter, the passageway and a converging inlet above the rotatable cutter. Horizontally extending bars are pivotally mounted in the inlet about vertical axes to guide the poultry to the cutter.
In a sixth separate aspect of the present invention, the apparatus includes a dome rotatable about a vertical axis and a truncated conical surface extending outwardly from and concentric with the dome and leading to a plurality of the rotatable cutters. Gates extend about the truncated conical surface and are upwardly movable from a first position to a second displaced position above the truncated conical surface to control feed of the poultry parts to the cutters.
In a seventh separate aspect of the present invention, the apparatus includes a dome rotatable about a vertical axis and a truncated conical surface extending outwardly from and concentric with the dome and gate sensors adjacent to the truncated conical surface in order to detect the presence of poultry. The gate sensors are coupled with a controller, capable of extending gates upwardly movable from a first position to a second displaced position on above the truncated conical surface to the first position on the truncated conical surface when the poultry is detected to control the feed of the poultry pieces.
In an eighth separate aspect of the present invention, the apparatus includes the rotatable cutters with the passageways being in communication with a source of vacuum and actuation sensors in the converging inlets for detecting the presence of poultry. The actuation sensors are coupled with a controller, which energizes the source of vacuum when the poultry is sensed in the converging inlets to draw poultry pieces into the rotatable cutters.
In a ninth separate aspect of the present invention, the apparatus includes the rotatable cutters, the passageways therethrough, a skinning device behind the rotatable cutters and a truncated conical surface leading to a plurality of the rotatable cutters. Gates extend about the truncated conical surface and are upwardly movable from a first position to a second displaced position above the truncated conical surface to control feed of the poultry parts to the cutters. Outlet sensors positioned after the skinning device detect the presence of the poultry. Upon such detection, a controller coupled with the outlet sensors retracts the gates to the second position displaced upwardly from the truncated conical surface.
In a tenth separate aspect of the present invention, combinations of any of the foregoing separate aspects are also contemplated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automated processing system for processing poultry. Other and further objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.